D.S.B RAW: Tuesday 18th December 2012
Michael Cole: Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of D.S.B Tuesday Night Raw live tonight. There over on the stage of the arena is Mewipaws, wow step back! he doesn't look like he's here in a good mood. Mewipaws runs down the ramp and flips backward, he goes over to the apron and grabs a sledge hammer "Mewipaws: I am going to beat the crap out of WWE Chmapion CM Punk, when he gets down here" from underneath the apron Raj Singh crawls up, he does the pedigree followed up by a stone cold stunner "Raj Singh: if you want to be able to beat the crap out if him, u gotta beat the crap out of me" Raj grabs the chair and slams it into Mewipaws face "Mewipaws: fine, if i beat u, i get to fight WWE Champion CM Punk" Raj grabs Mewipaws by the shaulders and sways him into the ring Match 1: Raj Singh vs Mewipaws (VOTE FOR MEWIPAWS !!!!!) Raj is thrown over the top rope and is booted in the face by one of the fans, he turns around and Mewipaws does the RKO followed by a powerpunch to groin sending Raj flying far over baracade and into the fans area. WWE Champion CM Punk enters the stage with a microphone "WWE Champion CM Punk: Mewipaws, i'ver been watching your little fight, you know somthing, Raj taught me a lesson, if you fight dirty, your only cheating, u aint fighting mano to mano, u only one, becuase you used dirty fighting statergies so i..." "Mewipaws: nah nah nah, it aint about fair clean play, have you forgotton that this is Dominant Street Brawler, WE ARE BRAWLING, ANY TYPE OF FIGHTING IS ALLOWED, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT HAPPENS TO RAJ'S PRIVATES, IT DONT MEAN ANYTHING TO ME!!!" "WWE Champion CM Punk: oi, shut the fuck up, thats only the company, raw is the show, and show some respect, no hitting in the privates, it makes a huge unbalance in equilelance, you'll be seen as a crapy low class dirty thug if you carry on the way you are, you can have your chance to fight me, but i will beat you, the same way Raj would have done if u didn't use dirty moves, i will fight clean and skillfull" "Mewipaws: oooh, i'm so scared, BRING THE FUCK ON" Match 2: WWE Champion CM Punk vs Mewipaws Mewipaws is slamed into the turnbuckle, WWE Champion charges at him and knees him in the chin, Mewipaws falls the mat and is lifted back up choking on his own siliva, but then Mewipaws does same thing from Raj, to WWE Champion, its another powerpunch to the groin, wait but Raj from behind kicks Mewipaws in the spine and tombstone's him. "Raj Singh: thats what you get for playing dirty on me, and were about to on WWE Champion" Raj slides out the ring "WWE Champion CM Punk: thanks, Raj". Raj walks off and nodds in repect to WWE Champion, he walks up the ramp, then up and over the stage, when from below the ramp the Shield climb over and ambush Raj considering he is weakened. Nexus enters the arena, and WWE Champion fights of the Shield, then Mewipaws runs after Nexus and helps her take on Raj, 2 - 1. Match 3: WWE Champion CM Punk vs the Shield (VOTE FOR WWE CHAMPION!!!) Match 4: Raj Singh vs Nexus and Mewipaws Raj Singh is still getting beaten down to the stop, when WWE Champion succsefuly defeats the shield he helps Raj Singh get up "Nexus:move, get out my way" "WWE Champion CM Punk: NO, HE MY FRIEND" "Mewipaws: fine then, tag team match, me and Nexus vs you two crappy assholes" Raj gets up "Raj Singh: bring it bruv, u too BUMWHOLE NEXUS" Match 5: Raj Singh & WWE Champion vs Nexus & Mewipaws please rate this match's card out 10, thank you